Reconstructing data structures from a data dump can be fraught with problems. Data dumps can be received from instruments such as embedded software instruments. Embedded software instruments are common and typically designed to control specific functions within a larger system. These instruments are used in many places such as digital watches, portable music players, traffic lights, or factory controllers. Debugging software of the embedded instrument can be problematic.